Think-up Games Wiki:About
Think-up Games Wiki is the wiki where you can think-up games. Sounds simple, doesn't it? Well... you're probably right. How to think-up a game Think-up a game You're in the shower one evening and then suddenly you get this great idea for a game. What can you do with it? You don't work for a game company so you can't make the game. Simple- write all about it instead. The first step is to think up the game's plot. It may be the plot of a sequel to a game you already have, it might be a brand new idea. It could be a fixed character game, it could be an RPG. It could be a simple plot game, it could be a game which goes forward with time. Whatever it is, it's your idea! Think-up a title You have your game plot, but what do you call it? You can't put your ideas here if the game doesn't have a title (because the page you need to put it on needs a title). Think of something that describes the game; but try to think of something that isn't already used. Unless, of course, it is a sequel game, in which you may use part of the title if you wish. Think-up characters You need a main character for your game. If it's a person, what do they look like? If it's an animal, what breed is it? (If you don't know much about breeds you can leave this one out). If it's an RPG game, what kind of characters can they choose from? Once you've got your main character, you can start to think of the other characters in the game. Even in RPG games they should remain the same type, unless, of course, they are supposed to be family and must be the same breed as the main character. Think-up levels Almost every game has levels or areas. What sort of scene are your characters going around in? Is it the countryside? Is it a haunted house? How many levels or areas are you going to need in the game? You can think up as many areas as you like, and write about them! If you're arty, you can even make little maps of the levels. You can even try this if you're not arty. But use an image editing programme on your PC instead of drawing a map and scanning it into your computer, as these tend to not show up very well. Think-up controls Now you are almost done, but how will someone be able to play your game without you having created the controls? You may want to use a whole new page for this if it is long and explains the controls for each system. Think-up minigames If there's one thing most games have, it's minigames. What sort of minigames are there going to be in your game? There could be something simple, like sports, or something no one has thought of before. Featuring your game Now your game is being seen by everyone and becoming very popular. What can you do to it now, well you can try to have it featured on the featured article forum. Respect other people's work Don't change the content on a page for stuff you made up yourself or change the idea parameter as if you thought up the game. You have to respect other people's work and they will have been working on it. You may add things to pages, just don't change anything dramatically. Idea and image stealing Idea stealing is a terrible thing on this wiki, it is wrong to copy someone else's (even if they are not a user) game idea or cover artwork. If you want to use someone else's image, you must first have their permission. Also, no two games can share the same exact boxart image. Collaboration You may, if other people want to, collaborate on a thought-up game. But if you wish to do this, ask the person first (if their work is not in collaboration) as they may not want people changing their ideas. If you want one of your games to be collaborated on freely, put them down on the Collaboration forum. If a game is in collaboration, all people who either first thought up the idea or have worked on the article quite a bit should have their names in the idea section of the game template. If you put one of your guides down for collaboration, remember that you cannot change back someone's edits just because you don't like it (with the exception of vandalism). If you decide that you no longer want a work to be in collaboration, you should discuss this with the other users who are working on it. Awards There are awards you can work towards on the site. If you think someone has reached an award, you may tell an administrator- however, do not start saying that you should get an award, as this is a bit selfish as you are asking someone to give you an award. If you do this they might decide not to give you the award. Only administrators can give awards, and you cannot give yourself an award. To see what awards there are, see Think-up Games Wiki:Awards.